Bacterial initiator methionyl tRNA is modified by methionyl tRNA formyltransferase (FMT) to produce formyl-methionyl tRNA. The formyl methionine (f-met) is then incorporated at the N-termini of newly synthesized polypeptides. Polypeptide deformylase (PDF or Def) then deformylates primary translation products to produce N-methionyl polypeptides. Most intracellular proteins are further processed by methionine amino peptidase (MAP) to yield the mature peptide and free methionine, which is recycled. PDF and MAP are both essential for bacterial growth, and PDF is required for MAP activity. This series of reactions is referred to as the methionine cycle (FIG. 1).

To date, polypeptide deformylase homologous genes have been found in bacteria, in chloroplast-containing plants, in mice and in human. The plant proteins are nuclear encoded but appear to carry a chloroplast localisation signal. This is consistent with the observation that chloroplast RNA and protein synthesis processes are highly similar to those of eubacteria. While there is limited information on protein expression of mammalian PDF gene homologs (Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Pat. WO2001/42431), no functional role for such proteins has been demonstrated to date (Meinnel, T., Parasitology Today 16(4), 165-168, 2000).
Polypeptide deformylase is found in all eubacteria for which high coverage genomic sequence information is available. Sequence diversity among PDF homologs is high, with as little as 20% identity between distantly related sequences. However, conservation around the active site is very high, with several completely conserved residues, including one cysteine and two histidines which are required to coordinate the active site metal (Meinnel, T. et al., J. Mol. Biol. 267, 749-761, 1997).
PDF is recognized to be an attractive antibacterial target, as this enzyme has been demonstrated to be essential for bacterial growth in vitro (Mazel, D. et al., EMBO J. 13 (4), 914-923, 1994), is not believed to be involved in eukaryotic protein synthesis (Rajagopalan et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 119, 12418-12419, 1997), and is universally conserved in prokaryotes (Kozak, M., Microbiol. Rev. 47, 1-45, 1983). Therefore PDF inhibitors can potentially serve as broad spectrum antibacterial agents.